Sleeping Good Witch
by TheWarrior12
Summary: AU fairytale. The King and Queen of Oz are overjoyed when they are blessed with a baby girl, but The Dark Witch, Maleficent, curses the baby. And she feels she cannot be vanquished, for she has her own daughter, Elphaba, to aid her. Gelphie. Brief Gliyero
1. Chapter 1: A Blessing and a Curse

**General Wicked Disclaimer**: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.

**Gelphie Disclaimer**: This story contains Gelphie (a.k.a. Elphaba and Glinda romance) If you don't like this kind of stuff then don't read.

**Rating is K+:** For mild violence and mild language.

**Author's note:** This story is a AU fairytale, that is somewhat based off of the Disney movie, "Sleeping Beauty." I do not own the movie, "Sleeping Beauty," nor do I own any of their characters or songs. Sorry, I haven't had anything up in while but I have been super busy. But despite being super busy, I knew I had to fit in a new story. I hope you enjoy it. :)

**Sleeping Good Witch**

Chapter 1: A Blessing and a Curse

In a far away land, named Oz, a baby girl was born to a King and Queen of the Upland family. They named her Galinda. All the people in Oz loved her, and gave her the title of "the Good Witch" because no one could see a single drop of evilness in her. King Galal and Queen Larena were extremely proud of their new baby girl, so they held a great feast for the citizens of Oz to come and see the new princess.

One of the most important guests that were invited was the King Frederick Tiggualr and his son Fiyero. King Galal and King Frederick always longed for their two kingdoms to become one, so they made a deal that their children would be betrothed to one another. In turn this dream of uniting their kingdoms would come true.

As the feast was taking place Ozian after Ozian bought gifts in honor of the new fair haired princess of Oz. But one of the most important gifts given were by three fairies who's names were Madam Morrible, Nanny, and Yackle. Each had magical powers that were known throughout the land of Oz.

Even though their powers were used for good there was also dark magic that flowed in Oz as well. The Dark Witch, Maleficent, was the controller of this dark and evil magic. She usually kept to herself, but when she did appear she only bought sorrow to the land. The Ozians were hopefully that she had left Oz entirely because no one had seen her in nine months.

As the great feast was taking place the three fairies lined up to give their gifts to the new baby Princess Galinda. Madam Morrible was the first, and gave Galinda the gift of kindness and goodness. When it was Nanny's turn, she gave her gave the gift of beauty. After Nanny it was Yackle's turn to made her way up towards the Princess to give her gift.

Just then before Yackle started her chant, a might blast of wind flew though the castle and a great puff of purple smoke appeared in front of the great hall. The crowd of Ozians gasped in shock, for when the smoke cleared they saw it was none other than the Dark Witch Maleficent standing before them.

Maleficent was an intimating woman with two massive horns upon her head. She wore a jagged cape and a long black frock, but even the large dress could not hide the fact that her skin was green. Her eyes seemed to glow yellow as a large crow sat perched upon her shoulder. In her right hand she carried a golden scepter that seemed to glow in an eerie way.

"My, my, look what we have here?" The Dark Witch replied, as her eyes fell upon the cradle that held baby Galinda. "So this is Princess Galinda? My, isn't she _precious_."

"Be gone Maleficent! You are not welcome here!" King Galal shouted, as he moved in front of his wife and child.

"Oh, I can't leave without giving the new princess my gift," Maleficent replied, her voice shockingly genuine.

"You have a gift for the our daughter?" Queen Larena asked in her tone unsure.

"Of course!" Maleficent shouted, as she raised her hands into the air as an evil grin formed upon her lips. "Listen well Ozians! There is no doubt that Princess Galinda will be beautiful, kind, and good. But I place a curse upon her! Before the sun sets on her 21st birthday, she will drink from a magic green bottle that is irresistible once her blue eyes lay upon it. Once she drinks even one drop of this magical elixir she will die!"

"You lie!" Larena shouted, in fear.

"Do not misunderstand. I am not jesting. The curse is real!" The Dark Witch's malevolent grin only grew more.

"How can you be so confident?" Galal demanded.

"You see, King Galal and Queen Larena, I have something to celebrate as well. Not too long ago I had a child of my own. A green and wicked daughter. She will follow in my footsteps, and I will teach her all I know about witchcraft and dark magic. She will aid me in taking over Oz and ruling it! And her title will be The Wicked Witch of the West!" Then with a hardy cackle she threw back her cape, and a round of thunder echoed though the hall where the Ozians stood.

"Gale Force! Seize that Dark Witch!" King Galal shouted.

"Fools!" Maleficent screamed, as she whispered a spell, and within seconds, she seemed to disappear into thin air. Only her crow remained who gave out a cry before flying out an open window.

"Oh, our daughter is doomed!" Larena wailed, as she fell into King Galal's arms sobbing.

"Do not fear yet my Queen. All is not lost," Nanny answered, as she flew up and patted the Queen on the back to comfort her.

"You can undo the spell?" Larena asked, her voice filled with promise.

"Sadly no. The Dark Witch's magic is far too strong for us, but there still hope," Yackle said, as she flew up to the princess. "I still have my gift to give." With those words Yackle closed her eyes and began to speak out loud, "Fair golden haired princess, even if your lips touch this drink of green. Know that death will not be the next thing seen. You will not die, you will just sleep. This sleep shall be deep. But do not fear, for true love's kiss will make this curse break. And then, my princess, from that kiss you shall wake."

King Galal and Queen Larena were still fearful for their daughter's life, so they placed a price on Maleficent's head as well as her daughter's. They also outlawed any drinks that were a green color and even went as far as destroying every green bottle in the land. There was no such thing as being too careful.

...X...

When Maleficent returned home she grinned as she saw the cradle that held her own daughter. The Dark Witch's army of winged monkeys were looking after the small green skinned babe while Maleficent was away.

"Elphaba, my daughter, mother's home. I have missed you. Oh, Elphaba, I have sent in motion the events that will make you the most famous Witch in all of Oz! Before you know it you will be The Wicked Witch of the West!" Maleficent exclaimed, as she peered into the cradle that held her daughter. The Dark Witch was overjoyed to see her daughter was awake and looking up at her with large brown eyes.

Just then Chistery, the most loyal of all the winged monkeys, tugged on Maleficent's dress before asking, "What about the Prince Fiyero? There is no doubt when he turns of age he will do all that he can to protect Princess Galinda."

"Let him try," Maleficent said, as her eyes narrowed. "But there is no way he will be able to stop myself, The Dark Witch, and my daughter The Wicked Witch of the West!" The castle then erupted with the sinister cackle of Maleficent. Once she calmed she stroked her daughter's cheek and whispered, "In time, Elphaba, Oz will be ours."


	2. Chapter 2: What is this Feeling?

Chapter 2: What is this Feeling?

Eighteen years passed and during that time Maleficent had been training her daughter, Elphaba, to loathe Princess Glinda, and she was also teaching her everything about dark magic. King Galal and Queen Larena had changed Galinda's name to Glinda when she was two years old in the attempts to confuse Maleficent, but the Dark Witch wouldn't be tricked that easily. It would be Elphaba's job to carry out the plan that would kill Princess Glinda.

"This is what you have been training for your entire live, my Wicked Witch," Maleficent said, before whispering a spell upon her green skinned daughter. "You will murder Princess Glinda, and in turn become the most powerful Witch in Oz! I will give you a few aids that will insure that happens. First, I placed a spell upon you, so your green skin will be hidden. You will only return to your normal green color once the Princess drinks the magic green elixir. If anyone was to see your emerald skin they would kill you without a second thought."

"Not if I kill them first," Elphaba replied, with a cackle, as she gave her black attire a quick check over.

Maleficent grinned at her daughter's answer before continuing, "The second thing I give you is the green elixir bottle. This will be the item that will drive the Princess into an eternal sleep from only her true love's kiss can wake her. Foolish fairies, think I don't know about their little spell to only put the Princess to sleep instead of death once she drinks the elixir," The Dark Witch spat. "That is why I have another item for you my daughter." With those words Maleficent pulled out a dagger. It has the seal of the Dark Witch on it. "Once Princess Glinda falls under the spell, and is asleep, you stab her in the heart. Then, and only then, will Oz be ready for the taking!"

"I won't let you down, Mother," Elphaba answered, as she placed the dagger against her belt under her clothes, so it would be hidden from unwanted eyes. "I had a dream the other night that in the future I will rule Oz."

"Your vision will serve you well, but take heed that you must only give the Princess the elixir when you two are alone in her room. Otherwise the elixir will not be able to hypnotize her. Be weary of Prince Fiyero and the three fairies Madam Morrible, Nanny, and Yackle," Maleficent gripped Elphaba's shoulders to emphasize her point. "They will do everything in their power to protect the Princess, especially Fiyero. With any luck we will be able to sweep the floor with that Prince. Speaking of which...I also give you this magical broom that allows you to fly with ease like a bat."

Elphaba took the broom and looked it over. "It's a sturdy broom. It will no doubt come in handy."

"Also remember, my daughter, you are not alone in your quest. I am here and the winged monkeys as well will do everything in their power so you may succeed. Chistery will be keeping the closest eye on you. It is important however that he stays out of sight. I will send my crow to watch over you as well from time to time. With all this help there is no doubt that Oz will be ripe for the taking."

Maleficent couldn't help but grin widely when she saw her daughter ready to take on her mission. Her brow then furrowed in worry. "Also, please, keep in mind what the weather is. You know what water does to your skin."

"I will be mindful," Elphaba answered. She knew even a single drop of water on her bare skin would cause it to burn. Water was like acid to the Wicked Witch.

"Now go and find Princess Glinda who is nothing but a gorgon in a dress! Go in the name of all that is evil and wicked!"

Elphaba bowed her head, mounted her newly acquired broom, and headed out into the night sky in the direction of the royal Upland castle.

Maleficent let out a great cackle and stroked her crow as she whispered, "It begins."

...X...

That same night Glinda had a pleasant but thought provoking dream. In it her surroundings were completely green. Glinda assumed she was in the Emerald City because of all the green. In her dream she was alone or so she thought.

When the Princess looked to her right there stood a blurry figure. She couldn't make out the person's face, but she could see they had dark raven hair, brown eyes, and this mystery person seemed to be green as well. Glinda didn't think anything of it because if she was in the Emerald City even the people appeared green.

Glinda soon noticed her and this mystery person were holding hands. Several times throughout the dream a shadow form, that looked Maleficent, would appear. Princess Glinda would tremble in fear, but the mystery person would just pull her against their body and, in turn, the silhouette of Maleficent would vanish.

It was like this mystery person was protecting her from the Dark Witch. As long as the unknown figure was with Princess Glinda, Maleficent's shadow didn't have the chance to get near her.

It was when the Princess tried to get a better look at the stranger's face that she awoke. Princess Glinda didn't know what to make of her dream. There was so many questions flooding her mind about it. Why was her dream consumed with green? Who was this mystery person? And were they really protecting her from Maleficent?

After a minute of thought, the Princess came to the conclusion it was, her future husband, Fiyero who was shielding her since she had no other idea who else it could be.

...X...

It was morning when Elphaba found Glinda. In an effort to keep the Princess safe her parents had her go into hiding. She stayed at a cottage just outside the castle. There the three fairies, Madam Morrible, Nanny, and Yackle would keep watch over her.

Princess Glinda was washing her face in the river when Elphaba spotted her, but when she laid eyes on the Princess a strange feeling came over the Wicked Witch. She couldn't describe the feeling, but it was certainly not loathing. Her body felt warm but it was a pleasant feeling, and it scared her slightly because she had never felt it before. Elphaba quickly noticed Princess Glinda didn't look anything like a gorgon that her mother said she would.

"Damn, what is this feeling?" Elphaba whispered, as she tried to calm her quicken heart.

Elphaba thought how she was going to approach the Princess but came up with no ideas. Fate, however, thought of an idea for her.

Once Glinda was done washing her face she stood up and turned to walk away. In turn her golden necklace somehow unhooked itself from her neck and fell upon the ground. Elphaba was hasty to snatch it when the Princess was a few feet away. Then she made her move.

"Hey! Stop!" Elphaba shouted as she ran after Glinda. At first the Princess was frightened but quickly calmed when she saw this mystery woman held her necklace. "You dropped this and...Sweet Oz! You're Princess Glinda!" Elphaba exclaimed in fake shock.

"And you found my necklace, thank you! I would have been so upset if I lost it." Glinda then took the piece of jewelry and placed it back around her neck.

"I can't believe I am meeting the fair Princess Glinda! The Good Witch of the people of Oz!" Elphaba bowed to the Princess within seconds.

"No need to bow...umm..."

"Elphaba, my name is Elphaba," The Wicked Witch finished for her.

"Well thank you, Elphaba, you are truly kind for bringing this back to me, but I really must be getting back to my cottage now. I mustn't stay out in the forest too long," Glinda said, as she turned too leave.

"Wait!" Elphaba called. "Let me escort you back to your home. The Good Witch shouldn't be out here all alone."

"I'm not alone my future husband, Prince Fiyero, is patrolling as we speak. Besides I don't wish to cause you trouble," Glinda answered, as she focused on Elphaba's deep brown eyes.

"It's no trouble at all. It would be my honor to escort you," The Wicked Witch replied, as she extended her hand for the Princess to take.

"Very well," With those words Glinda took the outreached hand. When they touched each woman's face flushed slightly.

Elphaba then grinned in success. So far so good. Her mother's plan was panning out. Before she knew it, if things continued to go this well, Glinda would be in her forever sleep and Oz would be there for the taking.

...X...

"Well here is the border of my family's castle. I thank you again Miss Elphaba for escorting me. That was very kind of you," Glinda said with a smile.

"I was happy to do it. I don't have any friends so it was nice to talk to someone," Elphaba replied, as she finished her sentence with a lonely sigh.

"You have no friends? Oh, Elphaba, that won't do. If you want we can meet by the river tomorrow. Everyone should have a friend," The Princess answered, as she fixed her dress.

"I would love that," The Wicked Witch nodded her head in agreement.

Just then a loud shout came from behind them. Before the two women knew it a figure on a white horse rode up to them and pointed a sword at Elphaba.

"Halt, who are you?" The horseman demanded, as he tapped Elphaba's shoulder with the tip of his sword.

"Fiyero, it's alright. This woman is harmless. She's my new friend. I dropped my necklace and she found it."

"You know how I feel about strangers, Princess Glinda, she could be a spy from an near by enemy or worst. She could be a spy for Maleficent the Dark Witch."

"You must excuse my future husband. He doesn't trust people easily." Glinda pointed out.

"I have good reason to have mistrust towards strangers," Prince Fiyero replied, as his eye focused on the woman only inches from his future wife. "Maleficent works in secret ways."

"Maleficent lives? I thought she was dead," Elphaba lied, pretending to be quite shocked at the mention of Maleficent's name.

"No, she is still very much alive. I would be weary," Fiyero answered, sheathed his sword, slid off his horse's back, and extended his hand to Glinda. "Come, Glinda, my dear, we should get you inside."

"Very well," Glinda then turned her attention back to the taller woman. "Hope to see you soon!"

"Same here," Elphaba replied, with a bow of her head. As she watched them leave out of sight Elphaba mounted her broom and headed back towards her mother's castle. The first part of the plan was completed.

...X...

"Oh, Elphaba, my Wicked Witch you are home!" Maleficent beamed, as she hurried to her daughter's side. "How did things go?"

"Prefect," Elphaba answered. "I found the Princess and talked to her. We are now 'friends' by her standards. She is more trusting than I though." Elphaba didn't mention the strange feeling that had come over her when she first laid eyes on Glinda to her mother. She thought it was for the best her mother had no knowledge of this.

"Rest up my daughter. Tomorrow you must meet with the Princess again. You must build up trust with her, so the plan can go on without a hindrance." Maleficent then kissed Elphaba on the head to send her off.

Elphaba nodded as she hurried off to her room. For some reason Elphaba couldn't get Glinda out of her head, and she didn't mind that at all.


	3. Chapter 3: The Gift

A/N: This will be my last update for a little while, but I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3: The Gift

"Who is this friend, Elphaba, you are meeting in the forest tomorrow?" Yackle asked, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I already told you...she found my necklace and returned it to me," Glinda answered, as she sat in front of a mirror and continued to brush her golden hair.

"Well I'm glad she found a friend," Nanny answered, with a nod of her head. "So tell us...is she a looker?"

"You ask the most unimportant questions," Madam Morrible muttered, with a roll of her eyes. "The most important question is this Elphaba person green skinned?"

"No, her skin is like mine. What a silly question Madam," Glinda giggled.

"It's a not a silly question," Yackle replied, her voice got suddenly more serious. "A green skinned person would tell us if this stranger a servant of Maleficent! Or even worst her daughter."

"I thought the rumors of Maleficent having a daughter was a hoax," Glinda retorted, as she stopped brushing her hair.

"We can't assume it was a hoax, but I wouldn't put it pass Maleficent to pull a stunt like that," Yackle said, as she checked the tip of her wand. "Just be weary, Princess, the other fairies and I will keep an eye on you, but you need to use commonsense as well."

"I will," Glinda assured her.

"Good, Nanny, Madam, let's go," Yackle called, as she exited the room.

"Hey, I didn't get an answered my question yet! Is this Elphaba a looker?" Nanny argued, as she followed the two other fairies.

Glinda just let out a soft chortle as result of the Nanny's banter as she went back to brushing her hair. The Princess then was driven into deep thought how she could repay this Elphaba for finding her necklace. Her eyes suddenly lit up as she rushed over to her closet and searched it for a few moments before she found a pointed black hat.

...X...

The next day Glinda waited by the river again for Elphaba. She didn't have to linger long before the taller woman pushed though the trees.

"I am so delighted to see you again Princess Glinda," Elphaba said, as she gave her a bow.

"The feeling is mutual, for you see I don't have many friends myself. Well, oh yes, I have other royal and well to do friends, but sometimes I long for a more simple friendship. Anyway, I have something for you." Glinda then removed her hand from behind her back and held out the gift to the taller woman.

"A gift for me?" Elphaba asked in shock, as she took the gift which was a tall pointed black hat.

"I just had to thank you for finding my necklace again," The Princess answered, as she smiled when she saw Elphaba try it on. "Do you like it, Elphie?"

"I love it. Wait, what did you just call me?" The Wicked Witch questioned in confusion.

"Elphie," Glinda replied. Her blue eyes were sparkling, and Elphaba could feel her heart quicken as a result. "I just thought of it now. I think it's a delightful nickname, but if you don't want like it I will refrain from calling you that."

"No, you may call me that if you like," Elphaba answered, with a grin, as she fixed her new acquired hat. "What should we do today?"

"Well, I was thinking you could meet the three fairies that help look after me. They are really kind hearted. They were a little worried about me seeing you again, but I'm sure if they meet you their worry would disappear."

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea," Elphaba replied, her voice trembled only slightly. She had to keep a stoic appearance, so her cover wouldn't be blown.

"Follow me," Glinda said, as she gave the taller woman a shy smile. Elphaba noted it was a smile that friends didn't exchange. This smile was reserved for lovers. Elphaha just shook her head. Her mind must be playing a hoax on her and followed the Princess.

...X...

"You live here?" Elphaba asked, as her eyes fell on the small cottage.

"I don't stay here often. I switch between the castle and here to confuse Maleficent," Glinda answered, as she found the hidden key and entered inside. "Madam! Nanny! Yackle! It's me, Glinda! I have someone here for you to meet!"

Within seconds three different color puffs of smoke filled the air. When the smoke cleared three fairies stood before the two women.

"Madam, Nanny, Yackle, this is Elphaba. She's the one that found my necklace. I bought her here so you could meet her," Glinda said, as she stood to the side, so they could get a good look at her.

"Nice to meet you," Elphaba said quickly, with a bow of her head. A few moments of silence passed, and the Wicked Witch thought for some reason her cover was blown.

"Well she's not green so that's a good sign," Madam Morrible muttered, as she flew around the taller woman.

"She is quite the looker as well," Nanny added, as she nudged Yackle.

"I do admit she is a handsome woman," Yackle replied, as she poked Elphaba in the gut. "Don't you eat girl? You are quite skinny."

"I eat, but not from a royal diet," Elphaba answered, as she fixed her hat. She was feeling quite uncomfortable being examined like this. Also how they talked like she wasn't even there perplexed the Wicked Witch.

"Oh, stop probing my new friend. Do you like the hat I gave her?" Glinda asked, her voice filled with excitement.

"I thought it looked familiar," Nanny replied, as she flicked that hat with her finger, and Elphaba flinched at the unexpected action.

"I always thought that hat was so bizarre," Yackle said, as she still eyed Elphaba in suspicion.

"It only looks bizarre because this Elphaba is so very strange," Madam Morrible answered with a chuckle. She was so amused by her cruel joke.

"I wouldn't talk," Elphaba growled, in a low voice so the fairy couldn't hear.

"Oh, Madam you are so Horrible!" Glinda scolded, as she stood in front of her tall friend. She did this to shield Elphaba from anymore hurtful comments.

"Don't be cross, Princess, we are just speaking out loud," Yackle said, with a wave of her hand. "We do that from time to time as you know. Like crows we cry and chatter out loud just because we know we can."

"I take it Fiyero has met this Elphaba?" Morrible asked, as she drummed her boney fingers against her arm.

"Yes, he has met her. He was distrusting of her as well," Glinda murmured, as she took Elphaba's hand. In turn a sly grin formed upon the Wicked Witch's mouth. She tried to hid it but Nanny saw.

"Prince Fiyero does seem like the jealous type," Nanny replied, as she poked Elphaba in the shoulder with her wand.

"A Prince jealous of me? Surely you jest," Elphaba cackled. "I am only a commoner. He is of royal blood. What does he lack that I have?"

"He must sense something, but he is known to be envious about almost everything that involves the Princess," Yackle added, to Nanny's words.

"Well he does have a great responsibility," Elphaba said, as she let her gaze fall upon each fairy. "Who knows when Maleficent will strike. It's important to keep eyes open."

"Very true," Morrible agreed, as Yackle and Nanny nodded their heads.

"Okay enough talking to Elphaba. I wish to spend alone time with her," Glinda replied, as she pulled the Wicked Witch away towards the door to exit back into the forest.

"I just know we are going to be together forever!" Glinda exclaimed, as she led the way.

"You think so?" Elphaba asked, with a turn of her head. She bit her lip as she touched the green elixir bottle that was safely in her pocket.

The fair haired princess nodded her head, "I know so."

The Wicked Witch made no reply as she then ran her fingers over the dagger on her belt as she whispered to herself, "Not if my mother's plan can help it."


	4. Chapter 4: The Rescue of the Rose

Chapter 4: The Rescue of the Rose

A year passed and at least once a week, if not everyday, Elphaba and Glinda saw one another. Although Elphaba wanted to stay loyal to her mother's plan, it was becoming increasingly difficult. Her feelings for Glinda were growing, and no matter how she tried to push them out of her mind she just couldn't. Her loathing for the Princess just wasn't sticking.

"What's with the sigh Princess?" Elphaba asked, as the two of them rested under a near by tree.

"I wish the sun would come out. It's far too cloudy for my liking," Glinda answered, as she rested her head against the taller woman's shoulder. The Wicked Witch smiled at the gesture and wrapped an arm around the blonde princess. "It looks like it's about to rain any second."

"Rain?" Elphaba exclaimed, as she stood up quite fast which broke their contact.

"Elphie, are you alright?" Glinda questioned, as her brow narrowed in confusion. Elphaba gulped nervously. Her worried display could blow her cover. Everyone in Oz had hear rumors that the so called daughter of Maleficent was allergic to water.

"It's just rain could bring about lighting," Elphaba answered, as she tried to hide her fearful tone. As she turned to Glinda she saw the Princess' face filled with fright. She wasn't sure what brought upon this sudden fear. Then a few seconds passed before the Princess let out a loud scream.

"It's a spy of Maleficent!" Glinda shouted, as she pointed to just beyond the taller woman. Elphaba whipped her head around to see Chistery had jumped down from the trees, and he was hissing wildly at the Princess. It was clear he had leaped down to prevent Elphaba from blowing her cover.

"Sweet Oz!" Glinda cried out, as she ran away as fast as her puffy dress would allow.

"Come, Elphaba, we must go. It will rain soon!" Chistery called to her, once Glinda was out of sight, but instead the Wicked Witch sped off in the direction of the Princess.

"Princess Glinda wait!" Elphaba yelled, as she pushed though the heavy brush.

Glinda soon made it out of the forest breathing hard. The wind had already picked up. It signaled a storm was on its way. With the wind howling so loudly, she didn't hear a carriage coming straight for her.

...X...

When Elphaba made it out of the forest she was relieved to see Glinda not too far away. An at ease feeling soon turned to panic when Elphaba saw the carriage heading right for Princess Glinda.

"GLINDA!" Elphaba shouted, as she charged after the golden haired Princess. There was no way her call would reach Glinda's ears. The Princess' only chance was Elphaba pulling her out of the way.

Princess Glinda did see the rushing carriage but it was too late. She stood in total fear, and closed her eyes, waiting for the carriage to hit her. Elphaba made it there just in time, however, and drew Princess Glinda out of the way of the speeding carriage. She held the Good Witch to her chest, in a protective manner, as she turned her back to the rushing coach in an effort to shelter the blonde woman even more so. The Wicked Witch's breath was heavy as she thought just how close Glinda was to death.

It was a few moments before Princess Glinda finally realized she was safe. Glinda then started to cry tears of relief and joy as she peered into her rescuer's brown eyes.

"Elphie, oh you saved me! Thank you! I thought for sure I was good as dead!" Glinda's sobs only increased.

"It's okay, Glinda, I have you. You're safe my Princess," Elphaba whispered, as she held on to the blonde even tighter. "Are you alright?"

"I am now," Glinda whispered just loud enough so her rescuer could hear her.

Their alone time was short lived when Prince Fiyero came running up to them. He paid no attention to their position as he pulled Glinda from Elphaba's arms to his own. The taller woman was enraged about this action but voiced no argument.

"Glinda, are you alright?" Fiyero asked, his voice filled with worry. "Sweet Oz! My carriage almost hit you! I can't believe it. I swear, that driver will pay for his negligence." Glinda wiggled her way out of Fiyero's arms to only cling to Elphaba once again.

"Elphie, saved me," Glinda kissed her savior on the cheek. "One of those horrible winged monkeys of Maleficent ambush us. I can only assume he was trying to kill me. I ran off, and Elphaba came after me. I wasn't paying attention, and I didn't hear the carriage coming my way because of the howling wind. When I did see the coach it was too late, but Elphaba pulled me out of the way just in time. If she hadn't done what she did. I would be dead right now."

"Glinda, my love, maybe we should get you inside. You need to rest after what just happened," Fiyero said, as he tried to pull the Princess away from the taller woman's arms. Glinda made a whimper, it was clear she didn't want to leave the protective arms of her rescuer.

Elphaba in turned moved slightly, so Fiyero would not be successful in drawing the blonde away. She was not ready to have the Princess leave her arms. Holding Glinda in this way felt so right, but the rumble of thunder, and the signal of oncoming rain frightened the Wicked Witch. Elphaba signed in disappointment knowing that if she didn't get to shelter soon, she would be burned to death from the rain.

"Princess Glinda, I think Prince Fiyero is right. You need to calm your heart. Go to the safety of your castle. I will see you again tomorrow, if you are feeling up to it," Elphaba answered, as she reluctantly pulled away from the Princess, so Fiyero could take her hand.

Glinda didn't want to leave Elphaba's side, but a nod from the taller woman insured her they would meet again soon. The Wicked Witch waited until Princess Glinda and Prince Fiyero left her sight. She then rushed away, so she could get to shelter before the heavy rain came. She didn't have to go far to spot Chistery who lead her inside a cave.

"Wicked Witch of the West, what happened to the Princess?"

"She was almost hit by a carriage, but she was rescued," Elphaba replied, facial expression remained stoic.

"Too bad, if she was killed that would save you the trouble of doing it yourself," The winged monkey answered, as she nudged the Wicked Witch, and motioned to the green elixir and the dagger hidden under her clothes.

Elphaba just nodded her head as she looked away and let out a deep sign. She wondered what her most loyal monkey would think if he knew it was her who saved the Princess. The two then remained quiet as the sky seemed to part and the rain fell down. The storm had begun.

...X...

After the storm had passed, and it was finally safe to leave the safety of the cave, Elphaba and Chistery headed back to Maleficent castle. The Wicked Witch was welcomed by her mother, The Dark Witch, who gave her words of encouragement and confidence that taking over Oz would be easy. Elphaba humored her by adding her two cents before heading to her room to rest her tired mind.

Once Elphaba was in her room, she looked out the window at the night sky. It was clear she was feeling quite troubled. "My life is full of thorns," The Wicked Witch spoke aloud, for she thought she alone. Her breath was visible in the frigid air. Her expiration was so thick that it seemed like she was a dragon who was preparing to send out a fiery blaze, and smoke was rising out from her very mouth.

"Those same thorns lead to a rose," A voice rang out.

The sudden voice caught Elphaba off guard, but she quickly settled when she realized it wasn't her mother. "What troubles you Wicked Witch of the West?" Chistery asked, as he emerged from outside of the window. Elphaba could see the concern in the winged monkey's eyes and decided she could be honest with him.

"To be truthful, Chistery, I don't think I can go though with my mother's plan. Everyday it gets harder," Elphaba whispered, as she hung her head.

"Don't you want to be the absolute ruler of Oz? To get to the rose you must go though the thorns," The winged monkey pointed out.

"True," Elphaba replied, with a frustrated sigh as she stood up to exit the room. "But, alas, I want a different rose." With those words she was gone. Elphaba's steps were so silent she seemed to move like a ghost more than anything else.

Chistery's brow narrowed in confusion. "If she no longer wants Oz then what does she want? What is this different rose?"


	5. Chapter 5: Once Upon a Dream

Chapter 5: Once Upon a Dream

Another year passed and Elphaba and Glinda's friendship had blossomed, so much that the two became inseparable. King Galal and Queen Larena were pleased that their daughter had found such a great companion, but Prince Fiyero was becoming increasingly jealous.

Fiyero wondered why Princess Glinda didn't want to spend time with him? They were to be married when Glinda was 21 years old, and they seemed more like strangers then future husband and wife.

"I know what I must do," Fiyero muttered. "I need to get Princess Glinda to stop spending so much time with Elphaba. I mean, come on, they are spending so much time together one would think it was Elphaba who was courting the Princess." The Prince then mounted his white horse and headed off to find the two women.

...X..

"Where is Princess Glinda?" Morrible asked, as she skimmed over a book she was reading.

"With Elphaba of course," Nanny answered, with a snicker. "She's always with Elphaba. Ha! Fiyero must be pulling his hair out in envy."

"I pity the dope, only a little though," Yackle replied, as she tapped her wand against the wall. "He's a bit too arrogant even for a Prince."

"I think the Princess cares not for him," Madam Morrible added.

"Why would Princess Glinda care for him when she has a looker like Elphaba around?" Nanny laughed a hardy bellow.

"You speak of Elphaba like she's the Prince," Yackle muttered, as she rose an eyebrow in a curious manner.

"I am not blind to Glinda's happiness like you two old crows are," Nanny boasted, her lips came together in a vigorous grin.

"You talk like you are quick-witted, young, thing," Morrible mocked her.

"Just shut up and let things be," Nanny snapped back. "Glinda is clearly happy, so let us see where things go."

Madam Morrible just shook her head as she went back to her book, and Yackle turned away. Nanny couldn't help but grin more widely, for she knew she had won this discussion.

...X...

"Oh, Elphie, what should we do today?" Glinda asked, as she leaned in close. Elphaba could feel her breath quicken as the result of the nearness, but after a moment she found her voice again.

"How about a nice walk though the gardens? The weather is just prefect. What do you think my Princess?"

"I like that idea!" Glinda exclaimed, as she linked arms with Elphaba, and they headed towards the royal gardens, but they were stopped by Prince Fiyero who gave the taller woman a scowl.

"Where are you two off in such a hurry?" He asked, as he circled them once with his horse.

"To the royal gardens," Glinda answered, as she went to pass the prince but he wouldn't let them.

"The royal gardens are for royalty only, and Elphaba is not of nobility," Fiyero replied, as he folded his arms over his chest in a defiant manner.

"Oh, Sweet Oz, Fiyero! Elphaba is more than welcome to walk the royal gardens. Besides if you have a problem with it you can talk to my father or mother," With those words Glinda and Elphaba by passed the Prince without a second glace. Fiyero didn't move for a few seconds. He then cursed under his breath and headed off.

Once they got to the gardens, and made several laps around the two young women took a rest on a bench. Elphaba could feel her cheeks heat up with the Princess so close to her. She wondered why this only happened when she was around Glinda. It couldn't be the aftermath of loathing. This feeling was too positive to be something like abhorring.

"You know, Elphaba, I must be truthful to you. Even though we have only know each other for a few years it seems like I have known you longer. It's almost like we have met before," Glinda said, as she stroked Elphaba's hand in her own.

"Really?" The Wicked Witch asked. "Where have we met before?"

"Once upon a dream," Glinda answered, with a giggle as she stood up and pulled Elphaba's arms around her waist. "I know you. I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam."

"Are you sure it was me?" Elphaba replied, her brown eyes were sparkling.

"Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom what they seem, but I feel I know what this one means. Now that I have met you," Glinda let a shy smile form upon her lips. She wondered why this butterfly feeling in her stomach never happened when she was around Prince Fiyero?

Elphaba could feel her mouth become dry, and she let her arms sag slightly as the words of her mother began to flood her mind. This princess she was suppose to hate! For Oz sake, she was suppose to kill her. Instead of feeling intense hatred towards Glinda she was feeling dare she say it...not just love...romantic love.

Just as her thoughts seemed to overwhelm her a deep clearing of the throat bought her attention back to reality. Prince Fiyero was the one who cleared his throat and stood staring at the two women.

"Glinda, your father is calling for you," Fiyero said, as he approached the blonde princess and held out his hand. "I will escort you to him." Elphaba's eyes drew together. Her gut told her Glinda's father wasn't calling her at all. The Prince just wanted her away from the Princess.

"If I am being called upon then I will go. I will see you soon, won't I Elphie?" Glinda asked, her face quickly fell when she realized her and Elphaba were parting.

"I promise to visit soon, my Princess, I know where to find you and vice a versa," Elphaba answered, as she cupped a cheek.

"Good, until we meet again Elphaba!" Glinda called, as Fiyero began to lead her away even before she was done speaking.

"Until next time, my Princess." Elphaba grinned. She couldn't deny that pure loathing had turned into pure love.

...X...

The next day Elphaba got to the forest a bit early, hoping that Glinda would be there ahead of time.

"Elphie!" Glinda exclaimed, as she caught sight of her taller friend and nearly leaped into her arms. "How I missed you so."

"I was only gone a day, like always, but it warms my heart to know you think so fondly of me," Elphaba answered, with a wide grin.

"More than you know," Glinda replied back. Her face was muffled by Elphaba's chest, so she didn't expect the taller woman to hear her.

"How fondly?" Elphaba questioned, as she pulled away slightly so she could peer into the Princess' eyes.

Glinda let a shy smile formed before she rose on her tippy toes for a second, so she could place a quick kiss on Elphaba's lips.

She giggled and answered, "Follow me, Elphie."

"I dare not refuse," Elphaba replied, as a blush rose in her cheeks. Princess Glinda had just kissed her, and the only thing the Wicked Witch could think about was how she wanted to be kissed again by the Princess.

...X...

"Where are you taking me?" Elphaba couldn't hide the excitement in her voice. She was still riding the high of the kiss she had gotten only moments ago.

"To my secret spot," Glinda replied, her voice was slightly labored, as she reached out her hand, and in turn Elphaba took it. The Princess had to will herself not to swoon right there and then as a result of the touch. "I found this place about a year ago. I have told no one else about this spot, but I wanted to share it with you."

With those words the Princess stopped dead in her tracks and pointed out in the distance. Elphaba gave her a curious look before leading her gaze to where Glinda was directing to.

The Wicked Witch's eyes grew large as she stared at the landscape before her. The land in front of her eyes was covered with a vast number of flowers and trees. In the distance one could see the glowing yellow brick road that led off over hills, and country side towards the massive and famous Emerald City. Poppies was the most abundant flower that littered along the golden brick road. The sun's rays seemed to made everything glisten with such a wonderful sparkle that made Elphaba feel so warm inside.

"The view is amazing, my Princess," Elphaba said, once her voice came back to her.

"It certainly is," Glinda replied, as she laid a hand on Elphaba's shoulder, as her eyes stayed fixed on the taller woman.

"I come here when I just want to be alone. I don't get much time to myself, and I fear when I marry Fiyero I won't be able to come here anymore. I know my father and mother want me to be good wife and queen, and a good wife doesn't go off when she has so much to do." Glinda let out an unhappy sigh, and Elphaba knew that this spot meant so much to the Good Witch.

"Let us make use of this important time then," Elphaba said, as she wrapped her arms around Glinda, before she brought them both down to laid down on the grass.

Princess Glinda immediately clung to Elphaba and let out a blissful sigh. "When I am Queen this is what I will miss most."

"What will you miss?" Elphaba inquired.

Glinda smiled sweetly at her raven haired friend before whispering, "Spending time with you, my Elphie."


	6. Chapter 6: Moment of Truth

Chapter 6: Moment of Truth

When Elphaba returned to her mother's castle, that evening, Chistery was there to meet her. The winged monkey's eyes looked concerned as he followed the Wicked Witch to her room.

"Maleficent, cannot cease speaking your praises. One would think you had killed the Princess already."

"I know not what to do Chistery. I just cannot bring myself to kill Glinda. Fate has played a cruel but wonderful joke on me. I no longer loathe the Princess, I love her. Princess Glinda looks nothing like my mother said she would look like," Elphaba said, as began to pace about.

"What did your mother say the Princess would look like?" The winged monkey asked, as he watched the Wicked Witch pace back and forth.

"A gorgon." Elphaba suddenly stopped her strides.

"And what does she look like to you?" Chistery questioned with raised eyebrows.

Elphaba let smirk come across her lips before replying, "A Goddess."

...X...

Glinda sat in her room brushing her hair as she hummed a gently tune. It wasn't long before a knock was heard just beyond her door.

"Come in," The Princess replied, as she continued her grooming. Prince Fiyero walked inside and approached her. His eyes were stern and his walk was quite intimating. "Good day Fiyero," Glinda greeted him.

"I'm surprised you're not with Elphaba," Fiyero spat, as he let out a great sigh.

Princess Glinda caught the anger and jealousy in the Prince's voice and turned around to see his face more clearly.

"Why are you so cross, Fiyero?" She asked, the tone in his voice frightened her a little.

"Because I am your future husband, and you are spending more time with Elphaba than me!" Fiyero sneered. He threw his hands in the air to add more effect, and to show just how upset he truly was.

"I just enjoy spending time with Elphaba. She's a good friend. There is no need for you to be envious of her," Glinda restored.

"I am not jealous of a lowly commoner," Fiyero huffed. "I'm just shocked you're so willing to spend time with someone so vulgar compared to yourself."

"Elphaba is not vulgar! How dare you insult her! Get out of my room! I will speak no more to you!" Glinda shouted, as she waved her hand for him to leave.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Fiyero countered. "I am your future husband!"

"Well we are not married yet! You have no say over me. Be gone." Glinda replied, as she followed her arms over her chest and turned away from him.

Prince Fiyero let out a snort of anger before storming out of Princess Glinda's room. Once he passed out the door he muttered, "When I am King, I will have this Elphaba exiled from Oz forever!"

...X...

Back at Maleficent's castle, Elphaba continued to talked with Chistery more about her second thoughts about her mother's plan to take over Oz.

"I am truly cursed yet blessed with this love for Princess Glinda," Elphaba said, as held her face in her hands. "Everyday I feel more, and more, like I cannot go through with this killing of the Princess."

"What will you do about your mother though? If you do not choose to kill Princess Glinda, your mother will find out sooner or later that she still lives. Either by her own eyes, or the cries of her crow."

"Then I am truly doomed either road I take, for both paths have their rocky spots. I cannot avoid them. Oh, Chistery, what am I to do?"

"Sadly I cannot answer that question for you," The winged monkey said, his voice sad. "You are truly cursed and blessed, Wicked Witch. You are truly cursed and blessed."

...X...

As other year passed Elphaba and Glinda grew far more close to one another. Elphaba however was feeling quite torn though. Should she listen to her heart and refuse to kill the Princess, or listen to the words of her mother? The Wicked Witch knew how hard her mother had worked and planned this for her.

"Elphie, you seem so quiet. What is the matter?" Glinda asked, her voice concerned. "There is no time to be upset. Tomorrow is my 21st birthday! It will be such a joyous occasion."

Elphaba gave her a weak smile as she answered, "My mind is troubled, my Princess, for I feel I am being pulled in two directions."

"What pains you Elphie?" Glinda caressed a cheek in such a tender way that Elphaba couldn't help but grin slightly more.

"Alas, it is a secret that only my mother and I can know," Elphaba replied, as she took the Princess' hand that was touching her cheek and kissed it.

"I know what will ease your mind!" Glinda exclaimed, as she jumped up in excitement. "You can come to my room at the castle, and help me pick out my dress for tomorrow!"

"You want me to come to your room?" Elphaba asked, her voice was trembling as she remembered her mother's words, that the magic green elixir must be shown to the Princess only when they were alone in her castle room. This was it. Elphaba knew that this was her only chance to follow though with her mother's plan. She lowered her hands and felt the bottle and dagger at her belt.

"Of course! In all the years we have known each other you have never seen my room. So let's go there now and pick out my dress." Glinda then started to led Elphaba towards the castle.

Elphaba nodded her head nervously as she began to follow the Princess. Suddenly she heard a great cry, and when Elphaba looked up she saw her mother's crow. The crow was perched on a tree branch only a few feet away.

Elphaba's eyes seemed to harden when she caught sight of the black bird and whispered, "I can't let you down mother."

...X...

All the way to Glinda's room Elphaba was sweating and her mouth was extremely dry. Her heart was also pounding so hard that the Wicked Witch could swear the Princess could hear.

"Oh, Elphie, I just can't wait to show you all my dresses!" Glinda proclaimed, her voice bubbling with excitement. "I know you don't care for fashion much, but your opinion is important to me and..."

Elphaba's mind tuned out Glinda's voice as worry started to really consume her mind and body. Tunnel vision soon devoured the Wicked Witch, and she wished that this plan of murdering the Princess was all just a bad dream. But as they entered the castle and headed up the stairs to Glinda's room, Elphaba knew this was very much real. The Wicked Witch's joints ached with every movement she made. It was no doubt the stress of this deed was messing with her body.

All too soon they arrived at Glinda's room. Elphaba stopped at the door, and tried to turn back, but the Princess pulled her inside. She didn't even notice her taller friend's hesitation. Once inside Glinda let out a girlish shout as drew Elphaba over to her bed.

That is when Elphaba began to quake and shiver in panic and terror. Could she really go though with this? Could she really follow though with her mother's plan? It all seemed too impossible now that she was there. The Princess was not blind to Elphaba's quivering, and quickly grew concerned.

"Elphie, you're trembling," Glinda said, as she pulled out a black cape from her armoire, and tied it around Elphaba's neck. "There you are. That should help. We can't have you getting sick on my big day tomorrow."

"Thank you, for the cape, my Princess," The Wicked Witch whispered, as she dung her hand into her pocket and touched the magic green elixir bottle. Her heart immediately began to race even faster, and her head began to hurt.

"Now that you are warm, I will show you all my dresses!" Glinda said, as she began to remove all her ball gowns for Elphaba to see.

Now was the time. The Wicked Witch knew she had to remove the bottle from her pocket and show the Princess Glinda. Once she saw it, she would drink the elixir, and fall into a deep sleep. Then a quick stab though the heart would insure she would sleep forever.

With Glinda's back turned, as she removed the dresses from her armoire, it would be the prefect time to remove the elixir. Elphaba soon found she couldn't do it.

The silence in the Princess' bedroom seemed enormous and overbearing. It was like time had slowed and fate was waiting to make its move, one way or the other. The Wicked Witch dropped her gaze, for she hoped the result would allow her body to carry out the deed her mother had been planning for years.

"You must do it! Don't back down now! Your mother will hate you if you can't pull this off! This is the last step. Take out the elixir damn it!" A voice shouted in Elphaba's mind. The Wicked Witch then felt tears burn down her cheeks as she whispered, "I'm sorry, mother, I can't do this. I love Princess Glinda too much. I love her more than a kingdom."

Glinda then turned around to see her taller friend crying, and she quickly become extremely concerned. She had no idea what had caused Elphaba to become so upset.

"Elphie, oh my Elphie, what's wrong? Why are you weeping so?" Glinda asked, as she rushed over to the Wicked Witch, and grasped her hand in the attempts to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, my Princess, I can't go though with this. I love you too much to hurt you. Farewell." With those words she rushed out of Glinda's bedchamber as fast as her feet could take her.

As Elphaba exited the room she didn't see the green elixir bottle fall out of her pocket. Glinda only stared in confusion for a few moments. She couldn't understand why her friend had run off like that. Just then however, Princess Glinda caught sight of the green bottle that had fallen out of Elphaba's pocket.

"What is that? I must know what that is," Glinda declared, as she picked up the bottle and looked it over. "How beautiful..." With those words the Princess opened the bottle and brought it to her lips. She couldn't resist trying this strange green liquid. Within seconds she had drank the entire bottle and in turn fell down to the floor.

...X...

Prince Fiyero was making his last check around when he caught sight of Elphaba running out of the castle. She sped towards the thick row of trees that led to the forest. His eyes narrowed as he unmounted his horse, entered the castle, and headed towards the Princess' room.

"Princess Glinda? Glinda, are you alright? I saw Elphaba leave and I..." Fiyero trailed off when he entered the room to see Princess Glinda laying on the floor. "Sweet Oz! Glinda!"

Before Fiyero could get to her side a puff of purple smoke filled the room and Maleficent stood before him.

"What's the matter Prince Fiyero? You seem quite upset. What could cause you to be like this?" The Dark Witch asked in sickly sweet voice. "Oh I see! Your Princess is dead. No wonder you are so distraught. What a pity."

"How can you have no regret for what you have done?" Fiyero shouted, as he drew his sword.

"Oh, you brainless fool, I have done nothing to the Princess. My daughter has done away with her because of her the deed is done," Maleficent leered, her eyes seemed to glow in fury.

"Your daughter?" Fiyero questioned in shock.

"Yes, my precious, Elphaba has carry out this deed for me. Oz will soon fall to our rule!" Maleficent shouted with a victorious cackle. "You have lost!"

"Damn it, I knew that Elphaba wasn't to be trusted! But you and your cursed daughter haven't won yet! All I must do is kiss Princess Glinda's lips, and she will awake from the spell," Fiyero answered.

Maleficent looked towards the Princess to see Elphaba hadn't stabbed her though the heart, so there was still a chance that she would live.

"You think you can beat me?" The Dark Witch growled. "Well let's just see about that!" With those words Maleficent flew out the window, and with a spell, turned herself in a giant dragon. The sky quickly grew dark and clouds blocked the sun, like a storm was about to descend upon them. "Now you must deal with me, Prince Fiyero, and all the powers of hell!" Noise like thunder echoed as Maleficent's cackling increased.

Just then the three fairies Madam Morrible, Nanny, and Yackle appeared. "Don't worry about Princess Glinda, we will look after her, and aid you when we can so you can defeat Maleficent." Yackle said, as she with the help of the other two placed Glinda on the bed.

Fiyero nodded his head, and tried to calm his fearful heart, before he took off running down the castle steps, so he could fight Maleficent outside where she waited. Once he was outside the Dark Witch cast another spell and colossus vines and thorns bursted from the ground and wrapped themselves around the castle. This stopped anyone, like royal guards, from leaving the castle to aid Prince Fiyero.

"The beginning of your destruction has begun!" Maleficent bellowed, as their fight began.


	7. Chapter 7: The Battle of Magic and Blade

Chapter 7: The Battle of Magic and Blade

Elphaba was sitting in the forest trying to calm her tears. She knew, all too well, her mother would be full of rage when she found out she couldn't go though with the plan.

"What am I to do?" Elphaba asked, herself as she wiped her tears with her fingers before the liquid could burn her face. Suddenly the Wicked Witch caught sight of her hands. They were green again. "How could this be? Mother said I would only change back to my true skin color if Princess Glinda drank the green elixir." Elphaba dung into her pocket to find the green bottle, but to her horror found it was missing.

"I must have dropped when I ran out of Glinda's room! That means...oh, Sweet Oz, she must have seen it and drank the green elixir!" Suddenly Elphaba hear a great roar and shout. "What in Oz is going on?"

Just then Chistery flew though the trees to her side. "Your mother and Prince Fiyero are fighting! You must get there as fast as possible! I have bought your flying broom to quicken your trip."

"Thank you, Chistery, my loyal friend. I am off now. Hopefully I can get there before it's too late."

"Let your love for Princess Glinda quicken your trip," The winged monkey added, with a bow of his head. Elphaba smiled at his genuine words before mounting her broom and taking off into the sky.

...X...

Prince Fiyero battled the dragon Maleficent, and whipped his sword about hoping to at least wound her in someway if he couldn't kill her.

"We have to help him. The Unnamed God knows Prince Fiyero won't last long without our aid," Madam Morrible pointed out.

"I'm on it," Yackle replied, as she whispered a spell, and just as Maleficent was going to bit Fiyero's head off a puff of dust flew up, and hit her in the eyes.

"Aw, Yackle stop ruining the fun. Let's see if this pompous Prince can hold his own," Nanny said, as she stared out the window to watch.

"I'm not doing this for Fiyero. I'm doing this for Princess Glinda. If Fiyero loses Glinda will never wake up," Yackle retorted, as she set another round of dust at the Dark Witch.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Nanny muttered, as she flew back over to the sleeping Princess and held her hand.

"Don't worry, fair Good Witch, I know your hero will be here soon," Nanny then added in a whisper. "I know she won't let you down."

...X...

"Oh, I hope I'm not too late," Elphaba mumbled, as she pushed the broom into a faster speed. The Wicked Witch looked like a black cloud shooting across the sky. "Curse, this whole mess!"

As she passed over the line of trees the Wicked Witch could see the battle taking place in the distance.

"Here I come mother. Here I come my Princess Glinda."

...X...

"You are battered and beaten!" Maleficent shouted, as she focused on the wounded Prince who had lost his shield during the fight. "Time for you to die!"

"She's going to kill him!" Madam Morrible shouted in worry.

Thinking quickly Yackle grabbed her wand and whispered a spell upon Fiyero's sword. In turn the sword began to glow and shine with its newly acquired power.

"Throw the damn sword at her you brainless dope!" Nanny screamed, at him. "Sweet Oz, do we have to do everything?"

"Mother!" Elphaba's yell could be heard echoing in the distance.

"Elphaba?" Maleficent questioned, as she turned her head in the direction of her daughter's voice.

With the Dark Witch distracted Prince Fiyero sent the sword flying towards Maleficent. With the power, given by Yackle, the sword hit the Dark Witch in the chest, and she let out a painful cry as she started to turn back into her original form. Using her last amount of strength the Dark Witch ripped the sword from her chest and threw it away. Once Fiyero saw his shot was true, he ran off back to where Glinda laid.

Maleficent then fell upon the ground breathing hard and seizing her chest. Blood was rising from her mouth and her eyes seemed foggy. Her loyal crow flew to her side and nuzzled her neck to will her up.

"Mother, oh mother, I am here," Elphaba cooed, as she leaped off her broom, held the wounded Dark Witch against her.

"Elphaba, my daughter, you are here for my final moments," Maleficent whispered, as she let a weak smile come across her lips.

"You must finish the plan, my daughter...my Wicked Witch. You must finish what was started, so long ago."

"I plan to mother, but first I'm going to cast a healing spell on you," Elphaba said, as she whispered a spell. "That should help."

"Forget about me and go and get to the Princess. Fiyero is headed there as we speak." The Dark Witch was having a hard time speaking her words. "Go, my daughter, I have my feather friend to watch over me. Please go..."

The green woman nodded her head as she took up her broom and flew towards the castle where the Princess laid asleep. With the help of her magic broom Elphaba got to Glinda's window quickly, but she arrived there just in time to see Fiyero kissing the Princess.


	8. Chapter 8: True Love’s Kiss

Chapter 8: True Love's Kiss

After placing the kiss on Glinda's lips Fiyero looked up, to see Elphaba there watching, and gave a snort. "Your mother is dead, your plan is destroyed, and I have awoken the Princess. In the end your wicked plan has failed you Witch."

Fiyero's smug grin soon vanished when he noticed Princess Glinda did not yet awaken. His eyes drew together in confusion as he shook her gently. He had just kissed Glinda, so she should have awaken instantly.

"What dark magic is this? Why hasn't the Princess awaken? She is suppose to rise from her eternal sleep when true love's kiss descends upon her!" Fiyero exclaimed, as he bent down and kissed Glinda for a second and a third time, but she didn't rise.

"Why doesn't the Princess awake from the spell?" Morrible questioned, as she looked to the other fairies for an answer.

"Maybe Maleficent's curse was more powerful than we thought," Yackle suggested.

"You're both wrong!" Nanny huffed. "The reason why Princess Glinda hasn't been freed from the spell yet is because Prince Fiyero isn't her true love. So his kiss doesn't wake her."

"Well if I'm not her true love then who is?" Fiyero demanded, his voice filled with frustration and a touch of anger. Nanny only grinned, and pointed a boney finger in Elphaba's direction.

"There is no way that a Wicked Witch is the Princess' true love," Fiyero spat, as he walked up to the three fairies.

"We won't know until we try," Nanny replied, as she nodded to the green woman to go to Glinda's side.

"No, I won't let this Wicked Witch get close to the Princess!" Fiyero growled, as he went to charge the green woman.

"Stand down and let her give it a try! If you continue to cause a commotion I will turn you into a bug and step on you," Yackle barked, as she pointed her wand at the Prince. Fiyero was quick to halt his actions.

"Go on deary," Nanny cooed, encouraging Elphaba to go near the sleeping Princess. "Go awake your Princess, go awaken your sleeping Good Witch."

Elphaba placed her broom down and walked over to sleeping Glinda. She let out a great breath before removing her mother's dagger from her belt.

Fiyero flinched and made a mummer at the sight of the weapon, but Yackle gave him a look that made him quiet down. Elphaba used the dagger to cut away the vines and the thorns that surrounded the Princess from the spell Maleficent had used.

The green woman then brushed her hand over a pale cheek of the Princess, and looked at her longingly before leaning down and placing a chaste kiss against her lips.

Instantly, once Elphaba pulled away, Princess Glinda's eyes slowly fluttered open. The dark clouds in the sky immediately parted, and a great light shined down upon the Wicked Witch and the once sleeping Good Witch. The vines and thorns, that surrounded the castle, began to wither and die until they were nothing but ash and dust.

Prince Fiyero and the three fairies were rooted in shock as they watched the sleeping spell become lifted. The Wicked Witch had awaken Princess Glinda with true love's kiss.

"Well flip me over and call me a flying fish, she did it!" Yackle shouted in joy. "Elphaba awoke the Princess!"

"Wait, what did you just say?" Madam Morrible asked, in complete confusion. "Never mind, surprisedly I have heard stranger things come out of your mouth."

"Ha! Ha! I knew it! Great job Elphaba! You saved the day!" Nanny cheered.

Elphaba grinned as she caressed Glinda's cheek in a loving manner. She was overjoyed that her Princess was no longer in her forever sleep.

"Elphie, is that you?" Glinda whispered, her voice so gently and angelic that is made the green woman's heart melt.

"It's me, my sweet, you're safe now," Elphaba replied, as she gently helped the Princess up into a sitting position.

Glinda gazed into the green woman's brown eyes, and stroked a emerald cheek as she spoke aloud for all to hear, "I know you. I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. Yet I know it's true, that visions are seldom what they seem. But if I know you, I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once the way you did once upon a dream."

"Oh, my sweet, I love you so much," Elphaba replied, as she took the hand on her face and kissed it.

"Elphie, I love you too. I dreamed you would save me." Glinda hugged her green hero tightly as she spoke this words.

"This is bull!" Fiyero shouted. "This Wicked Witch is evil! There is no way she is a hero. It's her fault that Glinda was put under the spell in the first place."

"Will you shove your boot into your mouth!" Nanny spat, as she hit him in the shoulder with her wand before turning to the other two fairies. "We must bring her to the King and Queen at once. They must know Elphaba has broken the spell, and saved the Princess."

"Let's not waste another moment! Let us go now!" Morrible answered, as she clapped her hands in delight.

"You're all mad!" Fiyero shouted. "This Wicked Witch is the cause of this spell."

"No, my mother was the cause of the spell," Elphaba replied, as she gripped Glinda around the waist, and helped her up out of the bed. "I never would harm the Princess."

"It's true," The Good Witch said, with a smile. "Elphaba ran out of my room. She never showed me any type of green elixir bottle. She fled so she wouldn't go though with her mother's plan, but the bottle must have fallen out of her pocket. Nothing more."

"Come, don't waver, you two. We must tell the King and Queen immediately. Follow me," Yackle said, as she motioned for the two women to come this way.

Madam Morrible followed behind and Nanny was about to join them, but was stopped by Fiyero. He was clearly upset about what had just happened.

"Don't tell me you really believe this Wicked Witch is the Good Witch's true love?"

"Hey, she awoke Princess Glinda from her forever sleep and you didn't. If that isn't enough proof than I don't know what is," Nanny answered, as she gave the Prince a smug grin before heading off.

Once she was gone Fiyero's eyes hardened in anger and rage. He hands balled into fists as he whispered, "There is no way I'm going to let a Wicked Witch take my Princess. It's time to find my father and put Plan B into action."


	9. Chapter 9: Witch in Shining Armor

Chapter 9: Witch in Shining Armor

When Elphaba and Glinda made it downstairs, they were met by group of Ozians who had come to comfort the King and Queen after hearing the Princess' fate. Everyone was clearly stunned when the saw who came down the stairs.

"Princess Glinda is awake, but The Wicked Witch has taken her as a hostage!" One Ozian shrieked in terror. The royal Gale Force guards wasted no time surrounded the green woman, and pointing their spears at her.

"Don't be fearful! She means you or myself no harm. Her name is Elphaba, and she's a hero. It's because of her I'm no longer in my forever sleep," Glinda said, as she took the green witch's arm, and led her away from the guards up to her where her parents sat.

"Do you mean to say this woman, this Wicked Witch, awakened you?" King Galal questioned in shock.

"Yes, it was Elphaba's kiss that awakened me, not Prince Fiyero's kiss. If you, for some reason, don't believe my words then ask the noble three fairies. Madam Morrible, Nanny, and Yackle all witnessed my awakening by Elphaba's lips. The Upland King and Queen turned to the three fairies for confirmation.

"Princess Glinda's words ring true," Yackle proclaimed.

"It was a Witch's kiss, not a Prince's kiss that saved our beloved Good Witch," Nanny added.

"Elphaba is a truly a hero," Madam Morrible piped in.

"This is insane!" A great shout came forth. It was Fiyero. His eyes were angry as he stormed forward. "This disgusting green skinned woman is a Wicked Witch! A daughter of Maleficent and you are treating her like savior!"

"That is because she is a savior, you twit!" Morrible growled at the Prince.

"Princess Glinda is only awake because of Elphaba. You didn't do squat," Yackle turned to face Fiyero. "The only reason why you didn't get killed by Maleficent is because we aided you."

"Surely King Galal and Queen Larena, won't stand for this," Fiyero said, as his gaze rose up to look at the Upland King and Queen.

King Galal gazed at Glinda and asked, "Who do you love my daughter? Do you love a Prince? Or a Witch?"

"I love Elphaba," Princess Glinda answered, with out hesitation. "To be completely honest, I have no feelings towards Prince Fiyero. I choose Elphaba."

"I can see that Elphaba not only saved my daughter, but has won her heart as well. Well as long as my daughter is happy then I am happy," The wise King Galal replied.

"Same here," Queen Larena added, as she gave a wide grin to her daughter.

"No!" Fiyero screamed, as he pulled Glinda away from the green woman and placed a dagger to her throat.

"Elphie!" Glinda cried out.

"Glinda!" Elphaba shouted in fear for her love.

"You're all mad! All of you! Well I won't let Princess Glinda fall to a Wicked Witch. Don't anyone move! I would hate to harm the Good Witch's elegant neck," Fiyero snarled, before dragging Glinda out of castle.

Once they were outside a carriage was waiting for them. King Frederick sat as the carriage driver. As soon as Prince Fiyero pushed himself and Princess Glinda inside the coach they drove off.

"Sweet Oz, we should have let Maleficent eat Prince Fiyero," Nanny growled.

"I second that," Yackle said, with a nod of her head in agreement.

"Oh yeah," Madam Morrible added, with a sigh.

"Do not fear King Galal and Queen Larena. I will bring back your daughter," Elphaba said, her voice strong and determined.

Before anyone could say another word the green woman took off to get her magic broom, so she could go after Prince Fiyero and save Princess Glinda.

...X...

"I don't know what you think you're going to gain by this," Glinda spat at the Prince from inside the carriage.

"I'm saving you from a terrible future," Fiyero retorted, with hardly a second glance. "You're learn to love me. You aren't safe around that Wicked Witch."

"Elphaba didn't put a dagger to my throat and kidnap me," Glinda shot back.

"Silence! Before long you will be singing my praises among other things," Fiyero answered, as he pulled the Good Witch close to nuzzle his face against her hair. He then laid a firm kiss upon her neck.

Glinda met Fiyero with a hard slap to his cheek as she shouted, "Don't you dare touch me!"

Prince Fiyero gave her a sneer as he answered, "Trust me, you're learn to love me...all in good time."

Suddenly the carriage seemed to jump. Almost like it had been rammed in the side. Both Prince Fiyero and Princess Glinda nearly fell off their seat as result of the pounding against the coach.

"What in Oz was that?" Fiyero questioned, only to have it happen again. "Father, what is going on out there?"

"It's the Wicked Witch! She has found us and she keeps hitting us while she's on her magic broom!" King Frederick shouted.

"Curse that Wicked Witch! Try to lose her father!" Fiyero yelled back.

"I'll do my best son!" King Frederick answered.

"It looks like the Wicked Witch has turned into a Witch in shining armor," Fiyero muttered under his breath just loud enough for Glinda to hear.

Every time another intense hit was delivered the carriage, it seemed to slow down a bit. It wasn't long before the coach stopped all together. Fiyero slowly opened the carriage door with great caution.

"Father? Father, where are you?" Almost on cue King Frederick toppled down from on top of the carriage with a loud thud. Fiyero leaped out of the carriage to help his father up.

"This Wicked Witch is more powerful than we thought," The King breathed out in fear and pain, as he held his wrist. "I can't help you fight her, son, I must have broken my wrist when I fell from the carriage just now because of the Wicked Witch."

"Don't worry, father, I'll kill that green freak. You keep an eye on the Good Witch here," Fiyero answered, as he moved his head in Glinda's direction. King Frederick nodded as he grabbed Princess Glinda out from the carriage with his good hand.

Just then a great cackle filled the air and Elphaba swooped down and landed only a few feet in front of them.

"It looks like you hurt more than your pride when you took that fall," Elphaba sneered at King Frederick before turning her attention to Fiyero. "I'm here for Glinda and, if need be, your head."

Fiyero scoffed at bit before answering, "I'm not afraid of you. Make no mistake I'm going to kill you like I did your mother."

"You didn't kill my mother," Elphaba growled.

"Her wound was deeper than you think. If Maleficent didn't die within a few seconds then she must certainly be dead now."

"Hold your tongue!" Elphaba yelled, as she sent forth a great gust of wind created by a spell. The force knocked Prince Fiyero off his feet. "I should snap you like a twig."

"Is that all you got?" Fiyero jeered, as he pulled himself up and unsheathe his sword. "Your magic is no use against my blade."

"Would you stake your life on it?" The green witch spat, as she pulled her black hat down tighter upon her head.

"Let us battle then to find out!" Fiyero declared. "I wish to see how you, a Witch in shining armor, does in combat against me, for what do you have on your side? Some childish spells and fake illusions?"

"You forgot one important thing," Elphaba answered, her voice commanding. "I also have the love from a good woman." Her brown eyes came to gaze upon Glinda's blue ones.

"Let us see how much Princess Glinda loves you when you are dead!" Fiyero yelled, as he charged the green witch. His sword pointed out ready to kill.

Elphaba threw open her arms and shouted a spell that sent certain parts of the ground rising into the air. The quick change in terrain sent Prince Fiyero flying into the air. He stopped when he hit into a near by tree with a hard smack.

"I don't wish to harm you," Elphaba noted, as she noticed Fiyero was having a hard time rising to his feet. "I only want Princess Glinda. You give her to me and you and your father can be on your way."

"I don't make deals with Wicked Witches!" Fiyero spat, as he rose to his feet and charged at the green skinned woman a second time. Elphaba shouted the same earth moving spell, but Prince Fiyero was wise to it and dodged the areas where the ground was rising. Once in range Fiyero swung his sword to take off Elphaba's head, but she ducked the attempt, and hit him away before holding her broom out in a defensive manner.

"I see you don't give up easily," Elphaba mocked.

"Neither do you," Fiyero answered, as he began to circle around the green Witch looking for an open area to strike.

"Elphie, be careful!" Glinda shouted, to her love.

"Don't worry about me, my sweet, I'll be fine," The green woman called back, her gaze was focused on the angered Prince.

Prince Fiyero then began to chuckled and within seconds began to sing very softly, "Ding, Dong, the Witch is going to be dead. Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch! Ding, Dong, the Witch is going to be dead."

"Silence," Elphaba snarled, her eyes were narrowing in rage.

But Fiyero didn't cease. "She's going to go where the goblins go. Below, below, below, yo-ho, let's open up and sing and ring the bells out."

"I said silence!" Elphaba shouted, as she turned her head away to will the song from her mind.

"Ding Dong the merry-oh sing it high, sing it low. Let them know the Wicked Witch is going to be dead!" After those words Fiyero raised his sword to deliver a mortal blow.

"Elphie!" Glinda screamed, in panic.

Elphaba heard the desperate call and pulled away just in time, so the sword blade only hit her shoulder a little bit. With a roar Elphaba commanded a spell and it swarmed over Fiyero like a tornado. Prince Fiyero let out a mighty shout as he stumbled towards the carriage. Only then did the spell stop consuming the Prince.

"Fiyero!" King Frederick called, as he let go of Princess Glinda for a minute to throw something to his son.

Prince Fiyero caught the object, which was a loaded crossbow, with ease and pointed it at the green woman. "Cease your spells and don't move or I'll fire!" Elphaba's face hardened as she defiantly took a couple of steps forward. "You might not be afraid to die, but maybe you'll feel fear for someone else." With those word Fiyero pointed the loaded crossbow at Princess Glinda.

"What are you doing?" Elphaba yelled in shock. "You wouldn't dare harm the woman you claim to love."

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures," Fiyero sneered, as he nodded his head to his father. King Frederick understanding what was being asked of him ran towards the carriage, and pulled a bucket out that was being hidden under one of the seats. Elphaba gulped nervously when se saw the bucket King Frederick had was full of water. "Throw the bucket of water on yourself, and I will not harm Princess Glinda."

"No!" Glinda shouted.

"Silence!" Fiyero screamed, as he looked back at Elphaba. "Do it and Glinda will live. Refuse and this arrow goes though the Princess' heart!"

"Elphie, you can't, please, don't do this. If you do you'll die." Glinda's voice was trembling as she spoke.

The green woman could only bow her head in defeat. She had limited options, and Elphaba knew she would do anything in her power to protect Glinda. She then whispered in a grim tone, "I....I have no choice."

**Author's Note: The next chapter will be the last. **


	10. Chapter 10: Love Conquers All

Chapter 10: Love Conquers All

"No, you can't do this!" Glinda cried out in angst. "Fiyero, please have mercy on Elphaba."

"I am showing her mercy! If I had my way she would burn at the stake. Now enough stalling! Dump the bucket on yourself already!" The Prince shouted, his eyes burning with hatred.

Elphaba let out a sigh before grabbing the bucket with a shaky hand. She could feel a single tear burning down her green face as brought it up the pail towards her in a motion to throw it.

"Elphie! Don't do this please!" Glinda was nearly crying now.

Elphaba gulped. "I'm sorry, my sweet, I do what I do now to insure your safety." She went to throw the water on to herself, but stopped halfway. "This isn't water!" She spat.

"What are you talking about?" Fiyero snapped.

"It smells funny," The green woman answered, as she brought her nose close to the bucket to take another quick inhale. "Oh, yeah, this is not water. Did you piss into this pail or what? Elphaba added in a disgusted tone.

"Let me smell," Fiyero growled, as he walked up to the green witch.

"Here smell for yourself," Elphaba said, as she held out the bucket out. The Prince missed the craftiness in the Witch's voice. Just as Fiyero's face was only mere inches from the bucket Elphaba slammed the pail against his face.

"Ah! My eye!" Fiyero screamed, only to have Elphaba violently crash the bucket a second time against his face.

With that second hit the Prince fell down to the ground in pain. The green witch then poured out the water from inside the bucket on him. She did this to show Fiyero that she had tricked him before kicking the crossbow away. Her brown eyes darted to where King Frederick was trying to make a run for it.

"Not so fast." Elphaba declared, as she set a spell upon him.

Within a few moments he was knocked to the ground like his son. The King let out a scream as he held his broken wrist. It was clear that King Frederick was going nowhere. Elphaba was catching her breath when she realized a smaller body was pressing up against her own in a tight embrace.

"Elphie, you're okay!" Glinda exclaimed, in joy. The green witch pulled away slightly, so she could stare into the Princess' blue eyes. She then cupped a pale cheek and kissed Glinda with much passion.

When they finally parted Princess Glinda let out a blissful sigh before Elphaba said, "Let's get these two back to your castle. They have a trial with their names all over it."

...X...

When the two women returned, to the Upland castle, Elphaba stood before the King Galal and Queen Larena.

The great Upland King bowed his head towards the green woman, and cleared his throat before speaking. "You are certainly not the wicked, evil, and heartless daughter of Maleficent that the legends spoke about."

"Truly heartlessness and evilness can descend on even the unexpected," Queen Larena added, as she eyed King Frederick and Prince Fiyero who were being held by the royal Gale Force guards.

"I do admit that I never thought, in a million years, a 'Wicked Witch' would be the one to save my daughter," King Galal replied. A grin was beginning to form upon his face. "But I couldn't be more grateful green one."

"Her name is Elphaba,"Glinda said, as she took her love's hand.

"Elphaba, of course." The Upland Kind corrected himself, as he stood up. "Elphaba for the rescue of my daughter, Princess Glinda, you may have anything in the kingdom. Gold, land, name it and it is yours."

"To be honest, your majesties, the thing I want most of all is Princess Glinda's hand in marriage. I mean only if she wants me. Will you marry me, Glinda my love?"

The blonde maiden answered by wrapping her arms around her green love. "I can think of nothing better than being your wife."

Suddenly a black crow flew into the castle, and made a few circles above the crowd of Ozians. No one noticed the black bird but Elphaba.

"Oh, no," the green witch whispered.

Just then a great puff of purple smoke filled the air, and when it cleared stood, the Dark Witch, Maleficent. She looked less intimating, for she leaned against her golden scepter, in a way like she was nursing a wound, and when she did move it was very slow and well paced.

"Mother, you're alive!" Elphaba exclaimed, in joy, she went to embrace her, but Maleficent held up her hand to stop Elphaba from getting any closer. Her eyes were cold, and her mouth was pressed together tightly like she was suppressing a wild scream of some kind. Elphaba pulled back in rejection and disappointment at her mother's reaction to her.

"My loyal crow as just informed me, not too long ago, that you were the one to rescue Princess Glinda," Maleficent spat, at her daughter.

"Awkward," Yackle whispered under her breath.

"Well is it true?" The Dark Witch asked in a sickly sweet voice that would chill any spine. Her eyes quickly narrowed when her green skinned daughter didn't answer. "ANSWER ME!"

"Yes, it's true!" Elphaba shouted back, as she moved in front of the golden haired princess to protect her. Just in case her mother did try something. "I love Princess Glinda mother. I've loved her for awhile...for years. You could say I fell in love with her the first time I laid eyes on her. I want to marry her." Silence gripped the room and no one dared to move must less breath until the Dark Witch spoke.

"This is insane," Maleficent breathed. "How can you love her? I should turn you into a grasshopper and step on you!"

"Mother, please try to understand! I mean haven't you ever been in love?" Elphaba questioned, she was determined to make her mother understand.

That seemed to hit a cord with Maleficent, for her eyes softened and the anger in her eyes seemed to vanish immediately.

"Yes, I have been in love, but it was a long time ago, and it was in another world...in another time you could say. But it was never meant to be."

Elphaba could tell that her mother was having a difficult time speaking about this pass love of her's, for she saw a single tear fall from one of her mother's eyes. She had never seen her mother, the Dark Witch, cry before.

When the loyal crow saw this, he flew down, perched himself on Elphaba's shoulder, and nudged her forward. The green witch took the hint and approached the Dark Witch with extreme caution. When she saw close enough, Elphaba wiped the lone tear from her mother's face despite the pain from the liquid.

"I love Princess Glinda," Elphaba replied softly but in a strong voice. "It was my kiss that awoke her. Fate has destined us to be together." Glinda joined her green love, took her hand, and squeezed it gently to give her support.

"Maleficent, I'm in love with your daughter. I know you don't have positive feelings for me, for you were the one that came up with this very plan to murder me. But I love Elphaba with all my heart. She makes me so happy."

"And does this Princess Glinda made you happy?" The Dark With asked, as her gaze feel upon her daughter. The Wicked Witch was shocked to see her mother's face was relaxed and at ease. It seemed like Maleficent was having a change of heart. Elphaba could only pray she was.

"She does mother. I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Elphaba could feel the words coming from her mouth with such power. She was determined to make her mother understand completely. The Dark Witch then lifted the Elphaba's pointed black hat up slightly, and kissed her daughter on the forehead before turning to King Galal and Queen Larena.

"Well what do you two think about this?" Maleficent asked the royal Upland couple.

"I think we have a wedding to plan," King Galal declared, after a few seconds.

Queen Larena's emerald eyes began to twinkle as she added, "I think we're going to be in-laws."

"Here me Ozians!" King Galal shouted, as he stood up. "Let this message go out though all of Oz! This Elphaba, daughter of Maleficent, is a hero. She has saved my daughter as well as this kingdom. Let the this glorious news be spread Elphaba will marry my daughter and this kingdom and Maleficent the Dark Witch are uniting in peace!"

The Ozians, in the castle, gave a voiceful cheer at the sound of this peace announcement between the Dark Witch and the people of Oz. Then suddenly the royal band began to play a slow and gentle tune.

"May I have this dance?" Elphaba asked the golden haired Good Witch.

"Of course," Glinda replied, as she let the green woman escort her out towards the dance floor. Elphaba gave her mother a smile before turning her attention fully on her future wife.

Maleficent gave a nod to her daughter before pulling back slightly to watch them. After a minute or so someone came up to the Dark Witch.

"You look so happy," Nanny commented, as she noticed the grin on the Dark Witch's face, as she watched her daughter and Princess Glinda dance.

"Of course, my daughter is getting married. It makes my heart soar because I have never seen her this blissful before," Maleficent answered, as she fixed her black cape.

Nanny moved from one foot to the other, like she wanted to say something of great importance. After a moment of two she gathered enough courage to ask.

"You said that you were in love once, but you never said who. Are you going to declare your secret love's name?"

Maleficent turned to face the fairy eye to eye. "Do you really think I'm going to tell you?"

"Oh, come on, you can tell me. I won't say I word. I swear on the Unnamed God," Nanny pleaded.

"First of all, I don't believe in the Unnamed God, and second you don't even know who the person is, so there's no point."

"All the more reason for you to tell me. Tell me, we're buddies now, so you can trust me." This Nanny was a persisted one the Dark Witch gave her that.

"I never said we were buddies." Maleficent retorted.

"Whatever, just tell me....please!" Nanny was whining now.

"Okay, okay, but only if you promise not to tell a soul. You hear me?" Maleficent growled, as he eyes narrowed in a manner that was threatening.

"I won't tell. You can trust me. Besides, I have such a bad memory I'll most likely forget with a few minutes," Nanny admitted.

Maleficent chortled lightly before leaning down, and whispering the name of her secret love in Nanny's ear. The Dark Witch then turned away and headed off to an area that would give her a better view of her green daughter and her daughter's future wife.

Nanny just stood there trying to make sense of the name Maleficent had just whispered into her ear. "Maleficent was right. I have no idea who she is. I don't think I even have heard that name before. Arora...Arora...nope never heard of it. It must be an old fashion name."

Nanny was to busy fussing over the name to hear Maleficent whisper, "Those fairies fought over the color of your dress. Merryweather made your dress blue. Flora made it pink. If I had won those years back you can be sure Arora, my dear, I would have made your dress black."

All of the Ozians watched as Elphaba and Glinda danced. Their eyes never leaving each other. After a moment two they began to sing together, "I know you. I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. Yet I know it's true, that visions are seldom what they seem. But if I know you, I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once the way you did once upon a dream."

Maleficent then noticed Fiyero was frowning at the scene. The Dark Witch wouldn't take such an insult and whispered to her loyal crow. The bird nodded his head and flew above the Prince. Within seconds something dropped down and landed on the Prince Fiyero's shoulder, and a second was to follow that found its place on Fiyero's head. By the smell Prince Fiyero knew what had hit him.

"Ick," He growled, at the sight of the bird droppings.

Maleficent grinned as a result and called her crow back. "Good boy," she cooed, as her eyes focused back on the happy couple. Chistery then flew down to join his mistress. He had watched everything from a safe distance, and now decided it was a good time to join in on the celebration. Especially now that the Dark Witch was in approval of it.

Once the two women finished the dance, Elphaba leaned down and kissed Princess Glinda on the lips with a gentle passion.

"I love you, my Princess, my Good Witch," Elphaba said, as she cupped a pale cheek.

"And I love you, my Elphaba," Glinda returned, as she pulled the green witch close to start up another kiss.

"What do you think will happen now?" Madam Morrible asked, the other two fairies.

"Don't be dull, Madam, they are going to be married and live happily ever after," Nanny answered with a wide grin.

"I can't wait to see what their children look like," Yackle added, with smile of her own. "With such powerful magic to help they will no doubt have children. Besides Elphaba and Princess Glinda both have such wonderful qualities. It will interesting to see which ones get passed on."

Elphaba and Glinda weren't paying attention to the fairies conversation. They were content sharing another kiss before starting up another slow paced dance.

This time the Ozians were the ones who loaned their voices to the music as they sang, "I know you. I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. Yet I know it's true, that visions are seldom what they seem. But if I know you, I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once the way you did once upon a dream."

The End

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed another AU Wicked fairytale story. I enjoyed writing it, and thank you to everyone for all your feedback!**


End file.
